


Easy Oral

by thesoytasty



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoytasty/pseuds/thesoytasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis, popular student of the school is failing her classes. She has had an eye on the English/Physics teacher Carmilla Karnstein and she is wondering whether she could get some extra credits from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Oral

“And this, my dear students, is why you never fall in love with your sister. Ever.” Carmilla says in a serious tone.

The class laughs.

“Don’t mind me falling in love with you, Miss Karnstein.” someone shouts from the back, which earns him some very interesting sounds and laughter.

The bell rings.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s see how much you love me when I tell you to read ALL of Macbeth… by tomorrow.”

Suddenly everyone streams out of the class room and it is empty before she knows it. She smirks and gets back to her desk. When she looks up she sees Laura Hollis still sitting in her place staring at something in her calendar.

Carmilla rolls her eyes. Knowing Laura and the brat that she is she is probably going to ask for extra credit again. Just because her dad is the head principle doesn't mean she's gonna just let her pass her class just like that.

“Daddy’s fucking rich girl.” she mumbles under her breath.

“Miss Hollis,” she starts without looking up from her papers, “is there something you would like to discuss?”

Laura looks up from her agenda and puts up a rather innocent face.

She gets up from her chair and only then Carmilla’s eyes can scan her really quickly, noticing the plaid skirt she’s wearing is way too short and her blouse could have been buttoned up a bit more.

Carmilla catches herself glaring at her student in a very inappropriate way and quickly averts her eyes. Ofcourse this all doesn’t go unnoticed by Laura.

“Uhm, Miss Karnstein?” she says as she walks over slowly to her desk. “I was wondering if you could maybe give me some extra credit?”

Laura shuffles closer to her desk holding the most innocent face ever. Carmilla knows that face all too well. The little rich brat thinks she can sugar coat her way out of this. She’ll teach her a lesson.

“Laura, I’m really sorry, but extra credit assignments for this project have already passed. You should’ve signed yourself up more early for it, because the project is due today. Now, you can either study for the second exam or you can always repeat this class next year.”

Carmilla smiles and tries not to smirk and looks back down on her papers grading the tests from her other classes. Being the Englitsh lit teacher along with the only Physics teacher did get busy sometimes.

Meanwhile, Laura walks closer to her desk and puts her oral exam on the table. There is a massive “F” visible at the top and all examination points are covered with red letters. Laura probably didn’t even try. When Carmilla looks back up, she notices Laura standing a lot closer to her desk. She is basically leaning against it.

Her eyes couldn’t help but scan Laura’s body again. Yeah, that skirt was way too short for her. It barely covers half of her thighs. Carmilla tries to avert her eyes from her almost bare legs and they scoot straight to Laura’s eyes, but not before lingering a little too long at her breasts. Laura’s blouse is buttoned up half way and that decolette is clearly visible.

I am very gay, Carmilla thinks.

She quickly clears her throat and tries to focus on her face as much as possible.

“Miss Karnstein please, I need to pass this class so badly. You're making it so hard for me to.” Laura says with a whiney voice while pouting and it honestly makes Carmilla want her to shut the fuck up.

She leans a bit more forward on her desk, making her boobs practically fall out of her blouse. Carmilla swallows hard as she gets oh so close to her she can smell her perfume. It’s something in the mix of Victoria’s Secret “Forbidden” and “Body”, which is ironic as fuck. She suddenly feels a twitch between her legs.

Carmilla gets up from her chair, but Laura stays in the exact same spot and position, her eyes following Carmilla’s and then scanning Carmilla’s body. Laura bites her lip as she stares at Carmilla’s ass for a little too long and then quickly averts her eyes to her teacher, pushing herself up slowly from her desk.

Carmilla squints her eyes at her. What the fuck is this girl doing? She thinks.

She walks around her desk to stand in front of her, crossing her arms.

Laura turns around slowly and leans back a little against Carmilla’s desk, looking at her seductively.

“Laura, just like all the other students in this class you have to earn your grades.”

Laura looks around the room bored. “You can do this by either studying for the exams I give all of you containing the subjects we’ve covered. Or”

Now she gets Laura’s attention.

“In case you fail the test you can sign up for extra credit assignments to make up for it.”

Laura opens her mouth to speak but Carmilla interrupts her.

“Which you need to sign up for and turn in in time. In not doing so you have missed the chance fo extra credits and the deadline was due today.”

This will teach the little brat, Carmilla thinks.

“Now. if you will excuse me Miss Hollis, I have more exams to grade, from people that have actually put some effort into this.”

Carmilla spits the last words out with a mocking tone.

She attempts to walk back to her chair when suddenly Laura blocks her path, almost walking into her in the process.

“Laura, what the hell?”

“Miss Karnstein please. I know that I’ve been a bad girl...” Carmilla raises her eyebrow “...in class but I.. would like to make up for it if you let me. My daddy will kill me if i fail this class.”

Carmilla just smirks, but her smile disappeared when Laura starts fidgeting at the collar of her blouse. When she slowly traces her own fingers down her neckline, to her chest, in between her breast, back and forth, Carmilla feels like she is gonna loose it

Is this girl even 18?, she thinks.

Laura bites her lip.

“Please? I’ll do anythng.”

Carmilla uncrosses her arms and clenches her fists.

She had been wanting to teach this little bitch a lesson ever since she paraded into her class. Always wearing tight little skirts, flirting with ever guy and girl in class and not paying any attention to what she is saying ever, but always wanting to pass classes so desperately.

Laura presses herself closer to Carmilla. Her voice is a low whisper.

“I’ll let you do anything to me.”

Carmilla takes a step back, trying to resist as much as she can.

“Laura this is wrong. We can't.”

“Sure we can.” Laura interrupts her rather quickly. She takes a step closer to Carmilla again.

“We're both consenting adults. I’m 18 years old. I’m sure you might be 10 years older than me but don't tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

Laura never breaks contact with her eyes. She presses herself close to Carmilla again, making her voice low.

“Don't you wanna know what I feel like on the inside?”, she continues, while tracing her fingers over Carmilla’s black tie, pulling her closer by it, bit by bit.

“I have been fantasizing about you ever since you walked into this building, Miss Karnstein.”

“Laura…”

“You can take me right here, on your desk.” Laura looks up at her and licks her lips, before biting on it.

Carmilla shivers. Without hesitating, she shoves Laura back against her desk and plants her mouth on hers. The kiss is rough, aggressive, mainly Carmilla’s tongue dominating Laura’s.

She grabs Laura’s head and pushes her closer, deepening the kiss.

Carmilla is going to take all the advantage she can to fuck the life out of this girl.

Her other hand grabs the students tight and firm ass. At first, Carmilla thinks she isn’t wearing anything under that skirt. It turns out that, she isn’t.

She breaks the kiss and looks at her. Laura looks back at her innocently. The little slut has planned this all day probabaly.

Carmilla grabs her ass one more time before throwing her papers off her desk and lifting her on it. She hears her stapler and folders flying across the classroom.

She resumes the kiss, her hands roaming all over the younger girls body.

Laura clams her legs around Carmilla’s waist, pulling her in tightly while grabbing her ass. Carmilla is wearing a leather skirt, with a black tie and a long-sleeved white blouse. Laura removes her tie and moans in her mouth when Carmilla gets her hand inside of Laura’s blouse and cups her breast, squeezing it hard.

She gazes over Carmilla’s shoulder for a second.

“Shouldn’t we lock the door?”

“Why? Scared Daddy is gonna walk in?” Carmilla says with an evil tone.

She rips Laura’s blouse open and the sound of buttons falling on the floor echoes through the class room.

She cups her breast through her black lace bra again, squeezing even harder than before. Laura moans and looks up at Carmilla.

“That door stays open. I have class again in less than 20 minutes, means you will have to finish in that time. If you’re a good girl and manage to do so, I will see what I can do about that grade of yours.”

“But Carmilla..”

Carmilla grabs Laura’s hair and brings her face close to hers.

“It’s Miss Karnstein, and Miss Karnstein only, you got that, love?” she says with a mennacing tone.

Laura bites her lip and nods.

She quickly undresses Laura further, wanting to waste no time. She rips her blouse off her and unclasps her bra.

Laura unbuttons Carmilla’s blouse and throws it behind her on the desk next to her tie. She is wearing a red lace bra and Laura expects a red thong under her skirt to match that. She tries to unzip her skirt and pull it down but Carmilla stops her.

“Not yet, cutie.”

She grabs Laura’s hand and places it on her desk. She brings her mouth to her breast and starts sucking on her nipple.

Laura moans, quite loudly.

“You can be more quiet than that right?”

“Yes.” Laura moans.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Miss Karnstein.”

Carmilla flicks her tongue against the sensitive bud and grazes her teeth over it. Laura bites back a moan and hisses instead, knowing the consequences wouldn’t be good if she makes too much noise.

“Good girl.” Carmilla whispers.

She bites her nipple once more before trailing wet kisses up to her lips again. They massage each others tongue for a while.

This girls tongue feels so good. Carmilla thinks. I bet it would feel even better on my clit.

Carmilla pulls back and pulls Laura off her desk. She unzips her plaid skirt and pulls it off. Her body is gorgeous for an 18 year old. Firm supple breast, a small pooty and a tight little ass.

You fucking pervert, Carmilla thinks to herself. Well, she wants this herself, she practically begged me for it.

"What’s wrong Miss Karnstein? Aren’t you gonna fuck me?” Laura says with a rather bitchy tone.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow. Without any warning she jams a finger inside her.

Laura lets out a loud moan and Carmilla shushes her, bringing her face close to hers.

“You mean like this, you little slut?”

Laura grabs the edges of the desk, leaning back against it and puts one leg around Carmilla’s waist.

“Hm you’re nice and wet already. Such a good girl” she whispers to her.

Laura moans quietly as she feels Carmilla go inside her deeper, inserting another finger. She starts fucking her, slowly picking up her pace.

“Oh Miss Karnstein, this.. feels so good. Ah, I’ve fantasized about this for a while now.”

She fucks her harder, never pulling her fingers out completely and plants her mouth on Laura’s to make her swallow her moans. She slowly massages her tongue again before pulling back.

“You know what I’ve thought about?”

“Please, tell me, Miss Karnstein.”

“Your tongue inside me. Come here.”

Carmilla quickly pulled her fingers out and put them in Laura’s mouth. The younger girl licked them off eagerly, never breaking eye contact with her teacher.

Carmilla swiftly unzips her leather skirt and pulls it down. She unclasps her bra and throws it on the pile of clothes on her desk. She motions Laura closer to her chest who knows exactly what to do. Laura takes her left nipple in her mouth and licks the top of it. Carmilla hisses at the sensation.

This girl is so good with her tongue, she thinks.

She gestures Laura to bite on it by grabbing her hair and pushing her mouth closer to her chest.

“Ah, yes, that feels so good. Get on your knees for me” Carmilla pants.

She turns them around so Carmilla’s back is against her desk now and she pushes Laura down by her shoulders. Laura puts her fingers under the hem of the red fabric and pulls it down. She kisses the inside of her tighs and Carmilla bucks her hips.

Carmilla is really not up for teasing, especially not from this girl.

She grabs Laura’s head and brings her mouth right on her center.

“Eat” she hisses.

Laura makes a surprised sound, but complies right away by putting her whole mouth over her clit while flicking her tongue over it.

Carmilla grabs the desk with one hand while the other stays entangled in Laura’s hair, keeping her mouth on her good spots.

She bends one of her knees, her stilleto heel hitting the side of the desk, and pushes Laura’s face closer to her sex. She slowly starts grinding her hips for more friction.

“Fuck, I love your tongue. Go inside. Fuck me.”

Laura keeps looking up at her as she pushes her tongue inside of Carmilla, slowly thrusting in and out.

Carmilla is grinding her hips harder against the younger girls mouth and digs her nails into her scalp. She throws her head back, taking in every inch of pleasure her tongue is giving her.

“Yes, just like that. Keep your tongue deep inside.” she pants.

She starts to move faster with her hips and Laura grabs either side of her tighs to keep her legs spread.

“Oh fuck. I’m gonna come in your mouth. Take it like a good girl.” Carmilla moans and rides her face mercilessly.

She feels herself tightening up and a few more thrusts from Laura’s tongue makes her orgasm, hard. She shivers and keeps Laura’s mouth firmly in place, making her swallow all of her release while riding it out. After she is done she let’s go of Laura’s hair and grabs her face, pulling her back up.

“Miss Karnstein, you taste so good.” the girl says, out of breath.

“Yeah, you like tasting me?”

Carmilla pulls her in and flicks her tongue over her lips, tasting herself. She kisses her deeply. After pulling back she smirks.

“You are so compliant when you’re motivated Laura. I will reward you for this.”

She turns them around again, making Laura face her desk now. Carmilla presses herself close to the younger girl, grinding her wet center against Laura’s ass while fingering her clit, making her even wetter than before. She pushes her harder against the desk and rubs her clit up and down fast.

Carmilla removes strands of Laura’s hair aside and starts kissing her neck. She sucks hard on her pulse point and even bites on the same place.

“Oh, Carm, that feels so good…” Laura whispers.

Carmilla suddenly stops her movevements and pulls Laura’s head back by her hair.

“What did you just call me?” she asked with a strict voice.

“I’m… I’m sorry.. Miss Karnstein..” Laura mewled. She looked over her shoulder a little.

“Please, you can punish me if you like. It was wrong of me to say your name like that.”

“Oh, I will.” Carmilla groans. “Bend over, brat.”

Laura complies and lays down on her stomach. Carmilla grabs her tie from her desk and grabs both of Laura’s hands putting them above her head. She ties them up, putting two firm knots in it.

She bends down, bringing her mouth close to Laura’s ear.

“Do you want me to fuck you hard? Is that what you want?”

Carmilla nibbles on her earlob and Laura shivers.

“Yes, Miss Karnstein. Please fuck me hard.” Laura moans.

Carmilla teases her opening, slowly flicking two fingers up an down her folds.

“Go inside me, please.”

“Say ‘Please, Miss Karnstein’.”

“Please, Miss Karnstein, I need you inside me. Please.”

Carmilla pushes two fingers in, knuckle deep and twists them in just the right position.

Laura can’t help but moan and twitch, she has definitly hit her sensitive spot.

Carmilla grabs her hair again.

“Shhhhh, quiet cupcake. If you stay silent I will let you come. Else, I will stop and you can kiss those extra credits good bye, understood?”

Laura just nods and Carmilla continues going in and out of her slowly, rubbing her insides real good with every thrust.

“Hm, I love your tight little pussy, Laura. I love how wet you get for me. You’re such a good girl right now. You’re gonna come for me real soon right?”

Laura moans and nods again. She tries to bite her lips and be as quiet as possible.

Carmilla is picking up her pace and the sound of wetness fills the classroom as she slams into Laura at a fast pace. She bends down again and starts to bite Laura’s back. Putting the skin between her teeth first, she sucks hard on it before moving to another place.

Laura is whimpering underneath her.

Good, Carmilla thought. That’s what happens when you’re a little brat.

She pushes her hair aside and whispers in her ear again.

“You wanna come for me?”

“Yeah.” Laura moans, barely able to speak now.

Carmilla lifts one of Laura’s legs on her desk to go inside her deeper. She feels her walls tightening and doesn’t pull out again, rubbing her on the inside.

“Arch your back, show me your tight ass.”

Laura complies and bends down on her desk even more. Carmilla gives it one good slap, before resuming her pace.

“Come for me Laura. Come for me like the good little girl you are.”

After a few more rubs, Carmilla feels her walls contract around her fingers and Laura bites back every moan, even biting her arm to make as little noise as possible. Her body jerks with every wave.

Carmilla kisses her back a few more times before pulling out. She unties her and turns her around, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Before they can say anything, footsteps are heard on the hallway. Carmilla quickly glances at the wall clock. Three minutes before class. She grabs the clothes from her desk and Laura grabs hers from the floor.

+----------+

“...yes, you should talk to my daughter, she’s a very good student. Always up for after school activites and extra credentials. I think she was going to ask Miss Karnstein some questions about her English homework. She might be still there. Oh here, we are, I think this is her class.”

Principal Hollis opens class room number 307 and enters.

He sees Carmila in her desk chair and Laura standing right beside it. They are talking about something, until they see the Principal enter. Laura quickly runs up to her father.

“Hi Daddy.”

“Hey pumpkin.”

“Look what I got for my English oral exam. An A minus. Aren’t you proud of me?”

“Well that’s fantastic. I am very proud.”

Carmilla stands up from her chair and walks up to the Principal.

“I hope she’s not too much trouble in class.” the principal says winking at Carmilla.

“Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Principal Hollis. Your daughter is a motivated student. She will come first if she keeps going like this.”

In the doorway is standing a shy girl. She is tall and has red colored hair. She walks in the class room further.

“Oh, Laura, this is Danny.”

The Principal gestures for Danny to come in further.

“She came in this semester. I thought maybe you could help her find her way here?”

“Yeah, ofcourse I will Daddy. You know I always like to make friends with new benefits.”

Laura winks at Danny and Danny gives her a shy smile in returned, her cheeks clearly flushing a little.

“Well I gotta go back, I have a meeting in 10 minutes.” Laura gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. As soon as the principals leaves, the door opens again and the class room is being filled with students. Carmilla glances at the wall clock again and then at Laura.

Laura glances back at her, giving her that innocent seductive smile. She walks up to her.

“Thank you, Miss Karnstein, for revising my oral exam.” she says, looking at her as innocently as ever.

“The pleasure was all mine, Miss Hollis. I think your Physics exam needs some revising as well. Come see me after your classes finished. Today is the last day for handing out extra credentials.”

Laura’s eyes flicks up and down Carmilla’s body and she bites her lips. Eventually she meets her eyes again.

“Yes Miss Karnstein, ofcourse. I don’t mind getting my hands dirty. Anything, to pass your classes.”

She turns around and wants to leave, but something on the floor catches her eye. She bends down and Carmilla has one good look at that ass again. She shivers knowing she isn’t wearing anything underneath it. She watches her intently as she comes back up and turns back to Carmilla.

“Miss Karnstein, your stapler. I think you missed it when you picked up all your papers.”

Carmilla takes it from her hand and feels Laura’s thumb rub across hers for longer than a second.

“Thank you, Laura.”

She watches her leave the class room with Danny by her side. At the doorway Laura glances one more time at her and smiles, before hooking her arms with Danny and starts talking to her.

Poor girl, Carmilla thinks. She averts her attention to her students.

“Alright class settle down, today we will talk about something else than the millions of dick jokes Shakespeare spread across his works.”

The class laughs and Carmilla continues to speak. But not before giving another quick glance at the wall clock.


End file.
